In A Mirror, Darkly, Part III
by cojack
Summary: A/TP. Both Archer and T'Pol survive. Takes place immediately after events in the season four episode "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" in the mirror universe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: It's Paramount's galaxy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A/TP. Both Archer and T'Pol survive. Takes place immediately after events in the season four episode "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" in the mirror universe.

#

IN A MIRROR, DARKLY, PART III

#

Archer opened his eyes slowly. His insides felt hollow, as if he had been gutted by a Klingon bat'leth. He was in a dimly lit room with smooth and wet stone walls. The only light came from barred windows high above and out of reach. He sat up and scanned the room quickly. It was difficult to see. There didn't appear to be a door, and so his accommodations were more like a pit. It was small, perhaps two and a half meters square. And then he saw her. Commander T'Pol. She was sitting on the floor against the far wall in shadow, her legs bent and up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was looking at him intently. On the floor just in front of her was a knife with a thirty centimeter blade.

He was on his feet in a moment. With one bound, across the room, the knife in his hand. In the next moment, he held the knife against her throat. "What am I doing here?" he hissed.

She hadn't moved. She blinked slowly, still wearing the red eye shadow from when last he saw her that she apparently preferred. When her eyes reopened, they had shifted slightly to meet his own. "A prisoner, no doubt. Like myself."

Archer's head began to clear. He had been celebrating in his quarters. They were on course to Earth where he would… "Ensign Sato…" he began, but then fell silent. The last thing he remembered was falling to the floor and looking up at that witch with his personal MACO security guard next to her. They had betrayed him. Not poison, apparently, but a drug of some sort.

"Empress Sato," T'Pol corrected.

Archer narrowed his eyes. It had been _his_ plan. To arrive in the vessel from the future and declare himself the new Emperor of the Terran Empire. That starship from an alternative universe, a mirror of their own, but with no Empire and their counterparts having led much different lives. In this universe, he would have used it to save the Empire from the corruption and arrogance that pervaded Star Fleet Command and the Emperor's court. Archer withdrew the knife and sat back slightly. Still she didn't move a muscle. Betrayed, and now he was here in this pit with her. But why? "Weren't you going to be killed?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Those were your orders, but our new empress had other plans. It is likely she thought that whichever of us who woke first would kill the other, and then die themselves eventually in this pit. Perhaps she got some perverse pleasure imagining how it would transpire. Our last moments. Our last thoughts."

Archer nodded slowly. Possibly. Who knew how her mind worked? He turned the knife over in his hands, and then recognized its design. It was T'Pol's. He had seen her use it often enough on _Enterprise_. Sure enough, he looked and saw the empty sheath on her hip. On impulse, he leaned forward and replaced the blade into the sheath and then sat back. Still close enough for her to lunge at him, but if she had intended to kill him, she could have done it earlier while he was unconscious. It was obvious she had woken first.

Still she didn't move, but her expression changed subtly. Surprise, perhaps? Vulcans suppressed their emotions, but not entirely. There was something obviously on her mind. Slowly she released her arms and let her legs stretch out. "If your plan had succeeded, and you were sitting on the throne instead of Sato, what would you have done to Vulcan?"

Archer shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

Again she sat impassive. She gave the impression she would wait an eternity for an answer.

"What do you think I would have done?" he asked instead.

She didn't hesitate in her response. "Use that ship from the future to lay waste to Vulcan cities. As punishment for the rebellion. You have made it clear your distrust and dislike of non-humans."

It was true. He did blame the Vulcans for inciting the rebels. They were a direct and grave threat to the Empire. He believed in the superiority of the human species, but would he have done that? Destroy Vulcan? He desired only to expand and enrich the Empire, and along with it himself it at all possible. The question was moot, since he was in this pit and not on the throne. "Vulcan is part of the Empire," he finally said. "I would have treated it no differently than any other part."

"What of the rebels?" T'Pol persisted.

"I would have eradicated them. No matter the species." There was no sense in being dishonest at this point.

She looked at him for a long moment. Again, it was quite clear there was something weighing heavily on her mind. She was undecided about whatever it was. As she considered, he had questions of his own. On the top of the list, why had T'Pol not killed him? "Did you read any of the historical archives in the database from the mirror universe?" T'Pol asked suddenly.

"A few things, but not much," he confessed.

"No Empire, but a Federation of Planets," T'Pol continued. A Federation of fools, Archer had thought. They had sold out humanity to a group of subhuman species. T'Pol represented one of those species, and yet, he had never really been opposed to Vulcans until they became part of the rebellion and threatened the Empire. He wasn't any more or less prejudiced than others in Star Fleet. And he had met many Vulcans who could be just as arrogant and bigoted as humans. She appeared to be again lost in thought for a time, but then her eyes returned to stare at Archer. "One man can summon the future."

"What was that?"

"Something said about your counterpart in that other universe. The quote is attributed to his wife in an interview a couple years after the charter establishing the Federation was signed."

A wife. He had decided not to read about his counterpart, but apparently T'Pol had. He had found out a little. His counterpart had been appointed Captain of Starfleet's first warp five ship. His name was among the most recognized in their Federation. He apparently had earned an impressive list of commendations during his career and their historians called him the greatest explorer of the twenty second century. Two planets were named after him. At the time, he had equated fame with conquering and not exploring. Again, all moot. None of it seemed probable now in this universe.

"In that mirror universe, your counterpart, _Captain_ Jonathan Archer at the time, is attributed as being key in making the Federation a reality. He signed the original charter."

"Imagine that," Archer replied sarcastically. He had no desire in being compared to that other Jonathan Archer.

T'Pol reached out her hand. Apparently, whatever it was she was thinking about, she had made up her mind. Archer looked at it for a moment, and then stood, grabbing hold of her arm and lifting her up in the process. There was something about her touch that made him hold on longer than was necessary. She obviously felt it too and was the first to release her grip and then brushed off her uniform as if to shake off the sensation. She glanced upward about the pit. "Our logical course of action is to plan an escape. This pit is designed to hold only one person. With the two of us working together, we have a better chance."

Archer nodded and looked up as well at the barred windows above. Indeed, on the upper level there appeared to be a ledge and closed door about five meters up. He turned back to face T'Pol. With the previous conversation, there was a question that had entered his mind and he couldn't seem to get rid of. Not that it was a possibility in his own universe, but he had become curious. "In that mirror universe, who was it that I married anyway?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. At first it appeared she wasn't going to answer, but then apparently changed her mind. "Me."

#

Author's Note: So I finished rewatching Season Four. The three episode Vulcan arc ("The Forge," "Awakening," and "Kir'Shara") is amazing, and the three episode Romulan marauder arc ("Babel One," "United," and "Aenar") is also a highlight. Never been a big fan of the mirror universe aside from the original "Mirror, Mirror" episode, and really didn't like the two ST:ENT episodes with how they depicted Archer, but I started thinking (a dangerous pastime, I know)…

I'm leaving this "in-progress" for now. Plan to eventually expand this teaser into a longer story.

Reviews welcomed and encouraged.


	2. Chapter 2

[1st _segment_ \- _after first commercial break_ ]

"You?" Archer said in surprise.

T'Pol crossed her arms. "I was just as skeptical as you are," she replied, and then appeared slightly irritated. "Do you find me that disagreeable?"

"I, ah…"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, what do you think? A Terran and a Vulcan married? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Nor I. Our counterparts in the mirror universe are undoubtedly significantly different than the two of us." She turned away to examine the nearby wall.

Archer shook his head, as if still not quite believing T'Pol's revelation. He returned to surveying their predicament as well, although now he found it difficult to get the thought of being married to T'Pol out of his mind. Contrary to her recent suggestion, she was undeniably attractive, for a Vulcan. If their counterparts had worked closely together, might they have eventually gotten together? In that mirror universe, were Terrans and Vulcans more closely allied? He wondered idly if the two of them had had a family in the mirror universe. Was that even possible?

"Does the stone change composition midway up the wall?" T'Pol asked, interrupting Archer's thoughts. He looked up along the wall and sure enough, there was something different after a few meters as compared to that closer to the floor. It seemed darker and rough.

"The stones down here where we can reach are smooth and wet," Archer observed. He touched the wall, then withdrew his hand and rubbed his fingers together. "Not wet, but coated with something. It's nearly frictionless. There's no place to grab hold to climb, obviously by design." T'Pol touched the wall as well as he moved around the pit's perimeter to check, but it was the same. For a single prisoner, climbing his or her way out would be impossible.

"There appears to be a gap between those two blocks there," T'Pol said pointing. Archer squinted. T'Pol's eyesight must be better than his, but there did seem to be a slight imperfection, and some others above that as well, where the surface changed. T'Pol turned to Archer. "Raise your arms over your head."

"What the hell for?"

T'Pol placed her hands on her hips and waited. He shrugged, realizing belatedly what she was considering, and did as he was told. T'Pol assessed his full height and then nodded. "If I were to stand on your outstretched hands, I believe I would be able to reach that lowest crevice."

"And free climb the rest of the way up?" Archer said incredulously.

T'Pol frowned. "I am very strong and agile," she offered. "Do you have a better idea?"

Archer sighed and shook his head again. It was worth a try, anyway. He moved over to the wall under the supposed crevice T'Pol had identified and went down to one knee. T'Pol understood and gingerly stepped onto his shoulders while reaching out and pressing her hands against the wall for support. It was slippery, as they had suspected, but with both hands spread out, she was able to steady herself. "I'm going to stand up now," he said. He reached up to hold one of his hands on T'Pol's calf, and the other against the floor to help him rise. He grunted as he started, but was able to stand up in one steady motion.

"Still about a meter above me," T'Pol reported.

"Okay. I'm going to take a small step back. Keep leaning on the wall for stability. I'll put my hands right in front of my shoulders, and when the time comes, you step onto my hands. I'll then lift you up while you slide your hands up the wall."

"Understood."

Archer executed his movements precisely as he had described and T'Pol followed suit. He had thought they might have to make several attempts, but on the first try, she was standing on his outstretched arms. He was comfortable enough, but wouldn't be able to hold her that way forever. He could sense she was moving ever so slightly, perhaps finding placements for her fingers in the crevice.

"If we could move a half step to the right, I think I can reach a second crevice," T'Pol said.

"Okay," Archer replied. "I'm moving a half step to the right."

Again he imagined the worst. T'Pol losing her balance and falling and them having to start all over. But the movement again went smoothly. A little more movement on T'Pol's part this time, perhaps as she stretched to reach the second crevice.

"I'm ready," she finally said. "I can't use my feet until I get above the smooth stone. If I fall, be sure to catch me."

"Of course, my dear," Archer responded sarcastically. The thought of T'Pol as his wife was still on his mind. He imagined T'Pol raising an eyebrow.

"Here I go."

Suddenly her weight was off his hands. He stepped back and quickly looked up, positioning himself to catch her in his arms if she fell. Her fingers were wedged into two crevices between blocks, and using only her arms, she pulled herself up until her head was just level with her hands. She was staring straight at the wall, but must have already targeted the next finger hold, for suddenly her right hand released and shot up to another block. This time not a crevice, but a slight imperfection on the top of the block that allowed her a grip. It was excruciating to watch. Stone by stone, centimeter by centimeter, she worked her way up the side of the wall. When finally her feet found the original crevice, she paused to rest.

"You're… amazing," Archer said. He had meant to say 'that was amazing' or 'you're doing amazingly', but it had inadvertently come out differently. It had also sounded more breathless than he had intended.

T'Pol glanced down. "Flattery will get you nowhere," she replied. Not nearly able to project the sarcasm she undoubtedly intended. Archer laughed, and if he didn't know better, it sounded as if T'Pol gave a short chuckle that might pass as a laugh for a Vulcan as well.

It took ten more minutes for T'Pol to finally reach the ledge. She had to jump slightly to her left, and then hold onto the bars in the door's small opening to keep from falling backwards. She took out her knife, and started working on the latch. In short order, the door swung inward and she disappeared into the opening. A few moments later, a rope ladder fell over the side and rolled out until it reached the floor. Archer grabbed hold of the rungs, and made his way up to the top. T'Pol reached her arm out to help him up over the edge. Again, he found he was reluctant to let go even after he was back on his feet. She didn't seem eager to let go this time either.

"That worked well," she commented.

"I'm not sure I could have done it."

She was kind enough to not confirm his statement. "Did you worry I might have left you down there?" T'Pol asked. It was hard to tell if she was teasing or not.

Archer realized he hadn't thought about it. Curious. She had, after all, betrayed him just a few days ago when she released Captain Forrest from the brig. He had spent ten hours in Reed's damn agony booth as a result. And later, she confessed she had been ordered by Forrest to kill him during the away mission when they first beamed over to the _Defiant_. She had given no indication she wouldn't have carried out those orders if the Tholians hadn't attacked. And yet now he had trusted her implicitly, essentially from the moment they had started their escape. Was she somehow manipulating him with some sort of Vulcan mind trick? Tucker had claimed something along those lines after that overload in engineering on the _Enterprise_ , but he hadn't given it much credence. "No," he finally replied, a little surprised at himself.

It was hard to read exactly what T'Pol was thinking, but something was obviously going through her mind. It was almost as if she was as confused by their current circumstances as he was. "Good."

#

Empress Sato breathed deeply and smiled. The Empire was hers. From the Xindi Wastes to the Klingon Frontier. Over a hundred star systems and billions of subjects. Star Fleet Command had immediately bowed to her will, and with them on her side, it was easy to depose the previous Emperor and subjugate the Court. All it took was a demonstration of the ship's firepower, and besides, the summer palace could be replaced. She hadn't cared for it anyway. And with the ISS _Defiant_ behind her, no one dared stand in her way. She sat in the Captain's quarters, decorated more appropriately now with some select items beamed up from the Main Palace of the Empire. The door chime sounded bringing her out of her thoughts. "Enter," Sato called out.

The door slide open and Major Reed and Corporal Mayweather stepped inside. Major Reed hesitated at first, but then stepped closer. "They're back," he said with irritation. "They want to know when to plan your coronation at the Palace and parade in your honor through the Capitol City."

Sato frowned. They were still in orbit about Earth and many in Star Fleet and the Court were scrambling to meet with her. "I have already made it clear the coronation will take place aboard the _Defiant_."

Reed shook his head, the corner of his lip twitched. "They're insistent. All rulers of the Empire have been crowned in the same place with the same relics. They recognize your claim to the throne, but demand your presence in the Palace."

"Demand?" Sato said incredulously. Her brow furrowed and Reed took a half step back. "I will rule from here," she added more forcefully. She was the empress. She made the decisions.

"Not according to the Court. They say your place is in the Palace."

Sato eyed Reed suspiciously. He would love nothing better than for her to leave the _Defiant_ under his care. Then all its weaponry and all the firepower would be at his disposal. What would he do with it? Perhaps she shouldn't have made him First Officer. What was it that Jonathan had said about Reed? He had too much ambition. That's why he had chosen that wench as his First Officer instead of Reed. She turned her head and waved her hand in dismissal. "Leave us."

"What should I tell the…"

"I said leave us!" Sato shouted. Reed appeared taken aback. He looked quickly back at Mayweather, who was still near the door, but then bowed slightly and backed away. Mayweather turned and was ready to follow Reed out when Sato beckoned to him. "Not you."

Reed eyed Mayweather suspiciously, but then quickly exited without saying anything more. When the door shut, Mayweather moved up next to Sato.

She smiled, although her eyes were troubled. "They will all soon fall into line," she said to Mayweather, although perhaps more to herself. "Perhaps another demonstration of my power. I could level the Palace and the Court with it." She forced a laugh.

Mayweather opened his mouth, but then decided not to speak. He simply nodded, but it was evident he didn't care for the suggestion.

"I know what will cheer us up," Sato cooed. "Let's check in on our favorite couple. Surely, one of them has awoken by now. Let's see what the lovebirds are up to." She had read the historical files and found it extraordinarily humorous. How different their fate would be in this universe compared to the mirror universe.

Mayweather hesitated for just a moment, but then went over to the wall console and typed in some commands. The subspace transmitter and receiver were far superior to anything else in the Empire, and soon enough it was connected to the warden's office in the prison on Rigel Ten. The warden looked up wearily from his desk, but then sat up straighter when he saw who was on the other end. " _Yes your majesty_."

"I'd like to see the visual feed of the two prisoners I put in your charge," Sato said, and moved closer to the screen.

" _Right away_."

The screen went blank for a few seconds, but then the image flickered back, this time looking down into a pit. The lighting was not ideal, but it was clear at once something was amiss. The pit was empty.

Sato's eyes blazed. "Warden, have you moved the prisoners?"

" _No your majesty_."

"They are no longer in the pit!"

There were some muffled scrapping sounds. The image flickered again and was replaced by an image of the warden. He was frantically typing on what appeared to be an ancient computer console. There was a look of disbelief and panic on his face.

"You assured me that no one could escape from one of your pits!"

" _Not even an enhanced Suliban can climb those walls_ ," the warden protested.

"I suggest you find them, or I will have your head," Sato seethed.

The warden had gone white and appeared ill. " _Yes your majesty_."

Mayweather cut off the connection and glanced at Sato. He unconsciously backed up a half step towards the door. Sato moved over to the Captain's desk and pressed the comm. "Bridge, lay in a course to Rigel Ten, maximum warp."

" _We are scheduled to rendezvous with a_ …"

"Now!"

" _By your command_."

She turned to face Mayweather. "We will lay waste to Rigel Ten if they haven't been found by the time we arrive."

#

Archer and T'Pol kept to the periphery of the crowd at the main terminal. It was on the upper level of the sprawling spaceport on Rigel Ten. They had slipped out of the prison area, located on the outskirts of the district, undetected. Apparently, the pits were considered so secure that guards were deemed unnecessary. Their absence, so far, had gone unnoticed. Archer was scanning the crowd as T'Pol was conversing with a merchant. A deal was apparently struck and T'Pol returned holding two robes.

"We need a disguise and to hide our faces," she said. "Soon enough someone will discover our pit empty."

"How did you pay for those?"

T'Pol glanced down to the now empty sheath that once held her knife. That was too bad. The knife might have come in handy later. He suddenly realized the two of them were both wearing their original _Enterprise_ uniforms. Sato must have had them changed before putting them into the pit. Archer accepted the larger robe. It had a Vulcan design on the collar. He smiled and looked at T'Pol, and although she didn't smile back, there was definitely humor in her eyes. He had recently wanted to purge the crew on the _Defiant_ of all aliens, and now he was disguising himself as one. T'Pol undoubtedly found a great deal of irony in that. They both put the robes on and pulled the hoods over their heads, their faces now deep in shadow within the folds.

T'Pol touched Archer's arm and pulled him closer so she could speak quietly. "I asked the merchant about off-world transport. She said that Rigel has been under an Empire blockade for the past month due to suspected rebel activity. All ship traffic is stopped and searched."

"It's unlikely we have allies left in Star Fleet, at least who would openly shelter us or let us pass, nor would we find sympathy with the rebels if we could locate them."

T'Pol nodded, but the gesture was almost lost within the hood. "The merchant suggested I find a blockade runner who often resides on Level Four. An Andorian. Not with the rebellion, but also not supportive of Star Fleet. He has apparently been quite successful in getting on and off the planet undetected." She turned to move towards the exit of the spaceport, but Archer now held her arm.

"We need to formulate a plan," he said. "I know we want to get off Rigel, but what then?"

"I was thinking of making our way to Vulcan. I know of many places we could hide and be safe."

Archer shook his head. "No place is safe from the _Defiant_. Did you see the yield of the photon torpedoes and the maximum power level of the phase cannons?"

T'Pol was quiet. She had recently suggested that Archer may have used the ship from the future to destroy Vulcan cities if he had become emperor. It was that powerful. "What are you suggesting? We attempt to retake the _Defiant_?"

Archer bowed his head slightly. He had wanted to save the Empire, but events weren't turning out as he had envisioned. "That, or destroy it," he eventually said. "The _Defiant_ is too powerful. It doesn't belong here. I realize now that instead of bringing order back to the Empire it has had the opposite effect. It is a destabilizing element. Whoever controls the _Defiant_ can control the Empire, and thus the fate of all of us is dependent on the whims of an individual."

"And depending on who that individual might be," T'Pol said. She didn't need to finish the thought. If the wrong person got a hold of the _Defiant_ , it could mean the end of the Empire. "So our plan is to somehow get aboard the _Defiant_ and destroy it."

Archer nodded. Not much of a plan, but a start. He had thought retaking the vessel would be their primary objective and to only destroy it as a last resort, but in thinking about it, there was no place in the Empire for such a vessel. Not yet, anyway. The Empire needed checks and balances in order to function, and with nothing to check that starship from the future, there could be no balance.

"Let's make our way to Level Four," T'Pol said.

"How will we destroy the _Defiant_?"

"One step at a time. We need to get off this planet first. Then we can go find the _Defiant_ and figure out how to destroy it."

They made their way to the exit and started down to Level Four. When they arrived, an alarm sounded and everyone stopped what they were doing and started looking around. Archer and T'Pol froze. There was some static through a public address system and then a voice in Empire Standard. " _Two fugitives have escaped from the pits. Both are Star Fleet officers, in uniform. A Terran male and Vulcan female. Report contact with either or both of these individuals to the nearest security station. The Spaceport and all connected levels are on lock-down until further notice_."

T'Pol turned to Archer. "The merchant I spoke to will have undoubtedly recognized us. It is likely she will contact security."

"Then we're running out of time. Let's find that Andorian."

The two of them sifted through the crowd. Everyone was glancing about. Fortunately, one or more of the Empire ships in orbit must have authorized shore leave, for there were several Star Fleet personnel in uniform about offering a great deal of distraction. Even some other Vulcans in robes were in the crowd such that their presence wasn't abnormal. Soon enough, however, their luck would run out. The merchant at the spaceport would tell security they had purchased the robes, and thus they would become a target. It might even be revealed they were seeking the help of the Andorian, so time was of the essence.

T'Pol leaned closer to Archer. "We have a shadow."

"Who?"

"A Vulcan boy, about three meters behind us."

Archer turned to look. Sure enough, a young boy stood still in the crowd as others moved past him. "Do you recognize him?"

"No," she replied, and returned to scanning the crowd.

Perhaps the boy was lost and simply following them because he thought they were also Vulcan. T'Pol touched Archer's arm and pointed when she got his attention. There was the Andorian, near one of the exits. He forgot about the boy and moved quickly in that direction. T'Pol followed. The blue-skinned male was accompanied by a lighter skinned individual, almost white, who also appeared Andorian. She was standing next to him. As they approached, this lighter skinned Andorian looked up, and by her eyes, it was clear she was blind. "It's them," she said turning to her companion.

Without warning, the Andorian grabbed both their arms and moved them out the exit. Two other Andorians were waiting in the hallway and ushered Archer and T'Pol roughly into a nearby room. It all happened so fast, Archer and T'Pol offered no resistance. Once inside, these two left, and the first two Andorians stepped into the room. The blind one was holding onto the other and smiling. He closed the door and turned to face them. He didn't look too happy and gazed at Archer and T'Pol with narrowed eyes. "Let me see you," he said.

Archer spread out his hands, as if to say, here we are.

"Your hoods, take them off!" the Andorian clarified.

Archer and T'Pol glanced at one another. The Andorian had two disrupters on his belt and his right hand was resting comfortably on one of them. They had little choice and turned back and took off their hoods. It was hard to disguise the fact that they were Star Fleet officers and Archer was a Terran male and T'Pol was a Vulcan female. Caught and with little chance of escaping this time.

The Andorian shook his head and laughed. "A Vulcan and a pinkskin. What sort of trouble have you two gotten yourselves into?"

[ _Second commercial break_ ]


	3. Chapter 3

[2nd _segment_ ]

Archer and T'Pol stood in front of the two Andorians, although one was unlike any Andorian they had ever seen before. The blue one had just asked them a question, but before they could answer, there was a knock at the door. The male Andorian seemed surprised and moved over and opened it slightly. "I told you not to disturb us."

Archer couldn't overhear what was being said, but then the door was opened wider and the Vulcan boy who had been following them was led inside the room. The boy's eyes darted about, and then he ran up to Archer and hid behind his robe, slipping his small hand into Archer's in the process. Archer looked at T'Pol helplessly, but she seemed equally stunned. She instinctively moved closer to shield the boy as well.

The Andorian closed the door and rejoined his white-skinned blind companion. "It seems we inadvertently separated you from your child," he said apologetically.

"He's not with us," Archer replied, even as the boy moved in closer to avoid the Andorian's scrutiny.

The Andorian's eyes narrowed. "Of course," he said slowly, although it was clear he didn't believe it. "We have some business to discuss. My name is Shran, and this is my wife, Jhamel."

"Do you make it a habit of abducting people?" T'Pol asked abruptly.

"Only certain people," Shran replied with a grin.

"And so today you just happened to be looking for a Terran, a Vulcan, and their child?"

Both Archer and Shran looked at her sharply. A Terran and Vulcan together was startling to begin with, but to also have a child was unheard of. What was T'Pol up to? It was effective enough that Shran hesitated and then turned to Jhamel. The faint smile had not left her face, and she nodded as if answering an unasked question. Shran seemed to regain his confidence. "A certain Terran and Vulcan, yes. We didn't know about your child."

"This is not our child," Archer repeated. It didn't sound as if T'Pol's ploy of including the boy in some sort of ruse was working anyway. He resisted the urge to push the child away. The boy seemed frightened, and alien or not, it would do no good to frighten him further. It was likely the boy didn't realize Archer was non-Vulcan.

"Whatever you say," Shran replied. He looked between Archer and T'Pol, as if deciding who he should be addressing. He ended up speaking to both of them. "Tell me about the _Defiant_."

Again Archer and T'Pol exchanged a quick look.

"I know you've been on it," Shran continued. "You were beamed down from it into one of the pits just yesterday when it was briefly in orbit. It's on its way, right now, back here from Earth."

"It's from a parallel dimension," Jhamel added, speaking for the first time. Her voice was almost childlike. "Some of that dimension has found its way here into our own."

"You mean the _Defiant_?" T'Pol asked.

"That as well," Jhamel answered cryptically. What she meant was anyone's guess.

"You are essentially correct," T'Pol replied. "It is from a parallel universe."

Shran shook his head. "It's hard to believe. Our entire universe, all of us, mirrored in some way and existing side by side."

"The parallel universe is very much like our own, but with some significant differences," T'Pol stated. She didn't clarify what those differences were but she turned to Archer and gave him a knowing look.

Archer considered their situation. Might as well get it all out in an effort to gain their trust. These Andorians were either going to help them or not, and they needed the help. "And due to how the Tholians opened the rift between the two, it's from about a hundred years in the future," he added. Particularly with the _Defiant_ on the way to Rigel, it would be that much easier to somehow get onboard and execute their plan if Shran and Jhamel somehow got them into orbit.

"That explains its formidable configuration," Shran observed. He turned briefly to Jhamel, as if considering something, and then nodded. "We can get you off Rigel for the right price. What do you have to offer?" he asked.

Jhamel now tapped Shran on the arm and briefly had a stern look. An expression that apparently her face was not used to holding and it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

Shran smiled. "Okay, okay. We'll get them off Rigel. I'm just wanting to see what might be in it for us." Now Jhamel seemed distracted. She grabbed Shran's arm. He nodded back. "My wife has a sense about these things. Security is looking for you and we have to get moving. We can negotiate in transit." He motioned for them to follow him.

"What about the boy?" Archer asked.

"He comes along, of course," Shran said with a smile. "We don't want to break up your family."

First married to T'Pol and now a child presumed to be theirs. "You've got this all wrong," Archer called after Shran, but the Andorian was already out the door.

"Come along dear," T'Pol replied and guided Archer in the right direction.

#

Commander Tucker pressed the comm. "Engineering."

" _Empress Sato demands we increase speed_."

Tucker could just spit. How many times did he have to tell them the situation down here? They would arrive at Rigel Ten in just a couple more hours, what was the rush? "We're just learning how to use these systems, and we're working with half the number of engineering staff than we should have. Warp five point four is as best as I can give you."

" _The engines can go up to warp nine_!" Sato cut in. " _I've read it in their logs_."

"Ma'am, I'd be jeopardizing the ship and crew if we pushed the engines any more without understanding these systems better. If you want to go any faster, you'll need to find a new Chief Engineer."

" _That can be arranged_."

The comm cut out. Tucker shook his head and moved back to the main engineering panel. Why were they in such a rush anyway? Perhaps he could coax a few more points out of the engines without risking an overload or core breach.

"Ma'am?" Reed said with a chuckle. Unfortunately, the Major was still there.

"Whatever," Tucker replied. "Madame Empress then."

"Did you hear her?" Reed said. "Do you see what I mean? She has no concern about the Empire." Reed had been pestering him about their current state of affairs. It was clear he was unhappy about the turn of events that had propelled Sato to the head of the Empire. Why should he gripe? She had made Reed the First Officer of the _Defiant_ while he was still stuck down here in Engineering. Although, truth be told, he had no desire for command. Too dangerous, particularly in turbulent times. He scratched the scar on the side of his face. It always started itching when Reed was around. Besides, the _Defiant_ 's engines didn't emit any damaging radiation, so he was content to remain in engineering.

"I'm kinda busy here," Tucker replied and then leaned over to see the upper engineering deck. "Rostov, keep an eye on those plasma regulators. They're running a little hot."

"Aye sir!"

Reed moved closer to Tucker. "Rumor is, Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol escaped from a prison on Rigel Ten. That's why she's in such a hurry to get there."

This got Tucker's attention. He turned quickly to face Reed. "The Captain's still alive?"

Reed smiled, as if he had somehow just finally hooked a fish on the end of a line. "For the time being, anyway. Corporal Mayweather tells me our new empress will destroy the Rigel Ten settlement if the prison security has not apprehended them by the time we get there."

The Captain alive? Again Tucker wondered what Reed's angle on all of this was. The Captain never trusted him, and neither did Captain Forrest for that matter. "Why you telling me all this?"

Reed frowned and then moved even closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't believe Empress Sato is capable of running the Empire. General Casey is already monitoring several plots amongst the Court and perhaps even in Star Fleet. Her power is derived completely from holding onto this vessel. Once the rebels, or conspirators, or any other insurgent group within the Empire figures that out, this ship will be destroyed, one way or another."

Tucker sneered. "I bet you'd like to get your hands on this ship," he accused.

Reed shrugged. "I'd love to use some of those photon torpedoes down in the armory at maximum yield, if that's what you mean. I'm sure they'd make quite the display. And did you see what was left of the summer palace after a sustained blast from the phaser cannons?" There was that gleam in Reed's eyes that always made Tucker nervous. What was it with this guy and weapons? "Otherwise, I have no desire to be the next emperor, if that's what you're thinking. I don't think Sato knew what she was getting into when she declared herself Empress."

"You're talking mutiny," Tucker replied, his voice a little louder than it should be. "Treason." He looked around to make sure none of his staff was listening in. "How do you know I won't go and turn you over to her right now? I don't even like you."

"We've had our differences," Reed acknowledged.

"How do I know she didn't send you here to test my loyalties?"

Reed looked about and then fiddled with the weapon in the holster on his hip. "I suppose we're going to have to trust each other."

"Trust each other?" Tucker almost laughed aloud.

"For the most part, we've stayed out of each other's way," Reed continued. "I suspect something is going to happen relatively soon. Empress Sato doesn't trust me. I'm uncertain if there's anyone she truly trusts, but you've always been loyal to whoever's on top. She'll trust you more than most."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Reed looked about again, but still the rest of the engineering staff was out of earshot. "When something happens, it's going to happen fast. She's guarded around me, but you might pick up something. I'm just asking to pass it along to me if you do." Tucker didn't look convinced. "I'll of course pass what information I have to you," Reed added diplomatically.

"I should turn you over to Empress Sato right now," Tucker replied.

"Considering Empress Sato's opinion of me, I might be in the brig soon enough anyway, or otherwise incapacitated," Reed said. "But you won't turn me in. You know I'm right, and I'm sure you'll do what's in the best interest of the Empire." Reed finally started to move off, but then turned at the entrance to Engineering, the door had already opened automatically. "By the way, if you do turn me in, I will be avenged. And just remember, many of my operatives are MACOs."

#

T'Pol sat tinkering with something on the sleeve of her new outfit while Archer paced about the room. The Andorians had provided them different attire, no longer their Star Fleet uniforms nor the Vulcan robes. The young boy who had apparently adopted them sat at a table in the corner of the room occupying himself with some sort of puzzle.

"How much longer do you suppose?" Archer asked.

"About three minutes less than the last time you asked."

Archer frowned and moved up to her, gesturing to what she was working on. "Do you think this plan is going to work?"

"We will undoubtedly gain access to the _Defiant_ ," T'Pol responded. "After that, there are too many variables to make a reliable prediction. We will just have to do our best." Archer was close enough that she reached out and touched his arm. Truth be told, he had been thinking about just that. He closed his eyes and leaned closer, but then suddenly moved away and slammed his hand down on the table.

"What have you done to me?" he asked.

T'Pol put her hands in her lap and looked away. "I'm uncertain what you mean."

Archer rubbed his arm at the place where T'Pol had touched him. "The two of us. Together." Archer then raised his hands up in frustration. "I can't stop thinking about you. We're about to attempt to destroy that ship from the mirror universe's future, and all I can think about is getting closer to you."

T'Pol nodded, clearly coming to some sort of conclusion. She lifted and looked at her own hand and then turned to face Archer. "I have a theory about why we are feeling this way."

Why _we_ are feeling this way? At least whatever was happening was affecting them both. "I'm all ears," Archer responded.

"Jhamel, the white Andorian," T'Pol began. "I believe she is Aenar. I have heard rumors of their existence, but until now, have never seen one. A highly telepathic subspecies of Andorians living in the northern hemisphere of their moon."

"And this affects us how?"

"If you will be patient, I will explain." She crossed her arms and paused as only she knew how, both endearing and infuriating.

Archer sighed, then pulled over a chair and sat down in front of her. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

"Jhamel mentioned that some of the mirror universe has leaked into our own universe. The _Defiant_ is an obvious example, a tangible piece of that universe that now is within our own. But in thinking it over, I believe Jhamel was referring to other aspects of that universe as well."

Archer nodded slowly. For whatever reason, he seemed to understand where T'Pol was going with this. "Somehow, the relationship of our counterparts in that universe is affecting us here."

"Precisely."

"And you have a theory of what that might be."

T'Pol nodded. "There's a certain symmetry between the mirror universe and our own. Despite the obvious differences, there are more similarities. The people and relationships are altered, and yet similar enough that there must be continual adjustments to ensure the two universes don't diverge significantly."

"And the Tholians opening that rift has intensified these adjustments."

"Apparently so, and it has particularly affected us. Our counterparts were married, after all, and Vulcan mates bond telepathically."

"What does that mean?"

"I had not considered the possibility of a Vulcan and Terran bonding in this way, but there is nothing necessarily that would prevent it. The symptoms we are experiencing, particularly when we make physical contact, are consistent with this telepathic bonding. It is clear to me now our counterparts were bonded telepathically. We are simply experiencing a shadow of this ourselves. An adjustment initiated by the fabric of space-time in that universe that came through the threshold along with the _Defiant_."

"A shadow," Archer said leaning back. "You mean it might get more intense?"

"As I said, I have no knowledge of how this might affect a Vulcan and Terran who are bonded, but for two Vulcans, it can become significantly more intense. Particularly if we…"

Although she didn't finish the sentence, she didn't have to. Archer knew exactly what she was talking about. "Don't think I haven't been thinking about _that_."

"As have I."

Archer shook his head. The whole situation was getting out of hand.

"I suspect our proximity to each other over the past day has accelerated the effect," T'Pol observed. "I'm certain over time, it will become easier for us as we become more used to it."

A comm line suddenly opened into their room. " _This is Shran. The Defiant has just entered the system. Are you two ready_?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Archer said standing up. He reached down to offer T'Pol his hand. She immediately grabbed it and he pulled her up beside him. They both looked at each other for a short time, still holding the other's hand, and then Archer smiled. "For better or for worse."

#

"There's an Andorian vessel hailing us," Major Reed said from his security station.

"What do they want?" Empress Sato replied impatiently. She sat in the captain's chair, her knees pulled up and to the side. She wore a flowing robe and gold leaf highlighted braids in her hair. Two MACOs stood behind her on either side, both with armbands distinguishing them as her personal guard.

"The commander of the vessel claims to have Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol aboard."

This got Empress Sato's attention. She sat up straighter. "Put him on visual," she said.

Suddenly the screen was filled with the blue-skinned Andorian commander. Behind him, and being restrained by two other Andorians, were Archer and T'Pol. " _I believe I have something you might want_ ," the Andorian said with a smile.

Archer struggled and tried to break free of his captors. " _You won't get away with this Shran_!" he shouted. " _I'm going to kill you_!" Another guard stepped up and hit Archer in the stomach with the butt of his phase rifle. Archer doubled over and dropped to his knees.

" _I was hoping you might be willing to offer an exchange,"_ the Andorian said. _"Some gold-pressed latinum perhaps_."

"I could simply vaporize your vessel and be done with it," the Empress purred back.

The Andorian shrugged, not missing a beat. " _The prisoners stand ready to be transferred to your vessel at your command_."

"Send us the coordinates. We will beam them over immediately."

The transmission ended and Empress Sato stood up. The two MACOs snapped to attention. "I am going to transporter room three to oversee the transfer of the prisoners. Major Reed, have the agony booth prepared and arrange for their torture and execution." She turned to enter the turbo lift and added, "You have the bridge. Destroy the Andorian ship if it attempts to leave."

The corner of Reed's lip twitched and he nodded.

The MACOs escorted the Empress to the transporter room. When she arrived she turned to the transporter chief. "Do you have the coordinates?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Then energize."

The hum of the transporter filled the room, and within the kaleidoscope of shifting yellow patterns, the forms of Jonathan Archer and T'Pol materialized. Archer appeared as if he was going to leap off the pad at first, but was dissuaded by the phase rifles pointed in his direction by the Empress' two MACO guards.

"Welcome back Jonathan," Empress Sato said, and then seemed to notice what they were wearing. "What are you two supposed to be?"

Archer glanced down at his clothing, as if noticing it for the first time. The Andorian suit was a bit bulkier than Star Fleet uniforms, but comfortable and flexible enough. T'Pol and he were dressed the same, only their heads and hands showing. "A gift from our Andorian hosts," Archer sneered. "They wanted our uniforms."

Sato frowned, and then motioned one of her guards forward. It was apparent the MACO was going to strike Archer with his rifle, but before he reached him, T'Pol stepped in the way as if to shield Archer from the blow. The MACO hesitated, and Sato raised her hand. "What is this?" she asked in surprise.

T'Pol stepped back and looked away, and now Archer shifted to move between the approaching MACO and T'Pol.

Empress Sato looked back and forth between Archer and T'Pol and then waived her guard back. He scurried to fall in behind her. Sato then shook her head in disbelief. "I had honestly thought the two of you would kill each other," she finally said. "But evidently not."

"What are you going to do with us," Archer said, apparently wanting to change the subject and speed things along.

Sato was happy to oblige. "I plan to have you tortured, and then executed," she replied flatly. "We'll put you in the agony booth together, and then we'll see about your happily ever after. There will be no mistakes this time."

[ _Third commercial break_ ]


	4. Chapter 4

[ _3rd segment_ ]

"You may beg for mercy if you wish," Empress Sato stated with a grin. Archer and T'Pol stood side by side within the agony booth. Major Reed's devious creation, the original was destroyed along with _Enterprise_ , but the booth proved so successful, the Empress had one constructed for the _Defiant_. Archer and T'Pol stood a little too close together for Sato's comfort. She narrowed her eyes slightly. What had happened to him?

"Just get this over with," Archer snapped in defiance.

Empress Sato pouted. She had been looking forward to seeing Archer grovel, but apparently she was going to be disappointed on that account as well. He was just full of disappointments lately. She waved her hand dismissively and then gestured to her personal guard. "Very well, put the setting at five and begin."

"Is that the best you can do?" Archer taunted.

The Empress raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather it higher?"

"I was in this damn thing at level eight for ten hours. Level five will simply be an inconvenience."

"The maximum setting then," Sato countered. She was getting weary of this. She had hoped that he might break and become a diversion for her later, but again a disappointment. How tedious. "Level eleven."

The MACO guard manning the device hesitated at first. The level had never been set that high before and the effect was unknown, but when the Empress turned and gave him a withering look, he immediately obeyed her command. There was a short pause as the booth powered up, and then the relays engaged.

In the next moment, several things happened at once. Instead of the expected screams of agony from the intended victims, a momentary glow was emitted from around the pair instead. A halo of light. Sparks erupted from the control panel sending the MACO back against the far wall. The lights flickered as the overload and feedback affected nearby systems, and then went out completely. The room was completely black.

"Don't let them escape!" Sato shouted.

There were noises of movement and confusion. "Over here!" the other of the MACOs called out, followed by several rounds from his plasma rifle. The brief blasts of light illuminated the surroundings, but the plasma bolts never found their mark and impacted against the bulkhead. The afterglow wasn't enough to illuminate the area and it was difficult to make out what was going on.

Everything eventually became quiet, and after ten seconds or so, the red emergency lighting came on, followed seconds later by the main lights and power being restored. The Empress and her guards looked about frantically, but besides the three of them, the room was empty. The agony booth was open. Archer and T'Pol were gone.

The Empress's expression burned with fury. "Find them!" she shouted.

#

Archer was crawling on this hands and knees behind T'Pol in a cramped tunnel behind the walls leading from the room containing the agony booth. They had immediately dropped a level and were moving towards auxiliary control as quickly and quietly as possible. In fact, Archer was quite impressed with the catlike grace and stealth of his companion. Fortunately T'Pol had studied the schematics of the _Defiant_. She called them Jeffries Tubes, and they allowed access to various systems throughout the ship. _Enterprise_ had had something similar, although not as accessible and not as extensive. They came to a junction and paused. T'Pol raised her hand for quiet, and then listened carefully for evidence of pursuit. "That went better than expected," she finally said after hearing none.

Archer nodded, but then patted on the arms of his jacket. "This Andorian suit is still a bit warm," he commented in a whisper. "I'm burning up."

"I find it quite comfortable," T'Pol replied. "I often think Imperial vessels are kept too cold."

"I suppose that comes from growing up on a desert planet."

"Far different than the cold and snow of northern New York on Earth."

Archer turned his head. "When did I ever tell you about that?"

Now T'Pol paused to consider. "You haven't," she confessed. "Perhaps I read it in your counterpart's biography?"

Archer shrugged. They both suspected it might be something else entirely.

"You may find the climate on Vulcan agreeable as well," T'Pol continued, wishing to move onto a different subject. "Let us be content that our garments deflected the booth's emissions as we had hoped." She looked about at the various paths they could take from this junction. There didn't appear to be any marking distinguishing one direction from the other.

"Two more levels down, and then a hundred meters to the stern. A right, and then a left, and we should be there." Archer said as he too examined the various paths. T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "You just assumed I wasn't paying attention when you detailed our route," he added.

T'Pol gestured towards one of the tubes leading from the junction. It was a ladder that would take them down the requisite two levels. "Would you care to take the lead?" she inquired.

"Don't worry," Archer replied with a smile and moved towards the ladder. "I'll get us there."

#

Major Reed saw the lights flash on his security board. The whole of deck six had been sealed and security teams in the area were alerted. The call came immediately afterwards. "Major, put the ship on red alert. The prisoners have escaped. Mobilize all remaining security teams and start scanning for Vulcan bio-signs." The Empress's voice seemed particularly stressed, and Reed's lip twitched. This was a fortunate turn of events.

"Understood," he replied. He pressed the appropriate buttons to place the ship on red alert and contact his security teams, both Star Fleet and MACO. They only had about a fourth the personnel as the ship was designed for, and so there were plenty of places for Archer and T'Pol to hide. The alarms started blaring throughout the ship and the light by the turbolift door blinked red. He then took out his communicator and flipped it open, pressing the appropriate buttons to ensure a secure line. "Reed to Commander Tucker," he said quietly.

There was a pause and Reed imagined the engineer fumbling to find his own communicator. " _Tucker here_."

"I suspect our time has come," Reed said cryptically. "I'm going to make my way to Engineering. We'll need to disable the engines. Keep a watch out and let me know if Captain Archer or Commander T'Pol show up. I suspect they might have similar aims."

" _What the hell_ …"

Reed closed his communicator, cutting off the rest of Tucker's response. He would need a sidearm. Perhaps one of those new phaser devices they found on _Defiant_. He had been wanting to try one of them out since first he saw it. Hopefully, with Tucker's help, he would be able to disable the _Defiant_ 's warp drive and then lure and apprehend the new Empress. He could then deliver the desired technologies to his superiors, and perhaps even gain a promotion within the Corp. Let the others deal with Imperial politics, his future would be secure.

Anyway, those were his orders.

#

Archer and T'Pol reached the panel that would lead them into auxiliary control. Fortunately these panels were designed to be opened from both sides. How convenient to be able to get about the ship so stealthily. Archer held T'Pol back. "I should go first," he said, "just in case there's someone inside."

"Unlikely," T'Pol responded, "auxiliary control is apparently only used when the bridge has been disabled. I doubt many here even know of its existence."

"Still, I would rather be the first one out."

T'Pol shook her head, perhaps not used to chivalry from Archer. "Very well, but time is of the essence. We need to disable sensors and download the pertinent data before initiating the self-destruct procedures."

"Is that all?" Archer said with the smile and then opened the panel. He jumped into the room, but as T'Pol had suspected, it was empty. T'Pol slipped out of the opening and moved to one of the computer terminals. They were all powered down and she needed to wait a few seconds for the terminal to boot up. Archer placed down the panel and then moved to the door, not getting too close as to activate the opening sensor.

The terminal finally powered up and T'Pol started to work. It didn't take too long. "I've disabled internal sensors," she said. "I've placed them all in a diagnostics test."

"Clever."

"See if you can access the self-destruct procedures from that other terminal while I download the data."

Archer nodded and moved to the terminal. The interface was not much different than those on _Enterprise_. After booting the system and typing a few commands, it was evident they would be unable to access those functions from here. "Command functions are still being routed to the bridge," Archer said. "We'll either have to go there or to Engineering."

T'Pol extracted a data disk and placed it in her pocket, and then turned towards the open panel. "Plan B then. We make our way to Main Engineering."

"I'm right behind you."

#

Corporal Travis Mayweather led a squad of MACOs down an empty corridor. They were on deck twelve, section four. Mostly crew quarters, but also mostly empty. At each door, two MACOs would stand ready and a third would signal the door to open. That MACO would then rush in followed by the other two to clear the room. So far, they had found nothing, and progress was slow. They had been closing in our T'Pol's biosign, the only Vulcan aboard, but unfortunately the internal sensors were just recently locked out in a diagnostics loop and they couldn't figure out how to unlock them. It was door to door at this point.

Suddenly Mayweather's comm band chimed. Others nearby heard the distinctive sound and stopped what they were doing and moved closer.

"What is it?" Private McKenzie asked, although they all suspected what it might be. For several days now, they had been waiting for the confirmation.

Mayweather listened for a few seconds and then nodded. He turned to the rest of his team. "General Casey's Special Order Number Four has been implemented. There's no turning back now."

The MACOs all looked at each other. McKenzie fidgeted with her plasma rifle.

"Steady now," Mayweather cautioned. "The situation is volatile. We continue the search, and wait for our signal."

"Do we kill the Star Fleet officers or simply incapacitate them?" McKenzie asked. It was unclear whether she dreaded the prospect or looked forward to it.

"We do what we have to do," Mayweather responded solemnly. "For the Empire."

#

Empress Sato entered the bridge and looked about. This was turning into a very disagreeable day. She turned to the ensign at the helm. "Where's Major Reed?"

"He said he was personally leading the effort to find and apprehend the prisoners," the ensign replied. "He left me in command of the bridge."

Sato frowned. That was surprising. What was the Major up to? She moved to the captain's chair and sat down. Her personal guard took their places behind her. She punched one of the comm channels on the armrest. "Sato to Major Reed. What is your status?"

There was a momentary pause, and then finally Reed replied. " _We still haven't found them. Internal sensors are down and we're investigating the cause._ "

"I will not tolerate failure, Major."

" _It's a very large ship_."

"You must find them immediately," Sato countered. All of this was becoming intolerable.

" _Yes ma'am_."

Sato frowned as the connection cut off. Was that sarcasm in his voice? It was hard to tell over the comm. She touched some other controls. "Empress Sato to Corporal Mayweather."

" _Mayweather here_."

"Where are you?"

" _With Bravo team on deck twelve in the saucer section. We're searching room by room and deck by deck for the prisoners. This is a very large ship_."

Sato didn't appreciate Mayweather's repeat of Reed's observation. "Leave that to someone else. I'd like for you to find and join Major Reed."

" _Do you know where he is? Internal sensors are off-line_."

"I have no idea," Sato replied impatiently. "Just find him."

" _Is there a problem_?"

"I just want you with him, and be prepared to act if necessary."

There was a momentary hesitation. " _Understood_."

The comm channel was closed and Sato brought her hands up to her chin. For the first time she began to wonder the wisdom of claiming the imperial throne for her own. She was suspicious enough of those around her, people she'd worked with and conspired with for years. Now she had an entire Empire to be suspicious of.

#

Major Malcolm Reed closed the shuttle's outer hatch, the cargo safely aboard. The anti-gravity device had proved useful, and so he left it inside as well. He hoped not to have to use the shuttle, but it was his insurance policy. Doubly so. If he failed his primary orders, he would try to escape on the shuttle. If that proved impossible… He looked at the device still in his hand. A light blinked red and the safety over the button was engaged. A last resort, he thought to himself as he placed it in his pocket.

He backed away from the shuttle and looked about. The _Defiant_ 's shuttle bay was cavernous as compared to _Enterprise_ 's. Four shuttles, two to three times bigger than he was used to, were lined up along the back wall. He smiled as his eyes fell on the name of the shuttle he had selected. _Archer_. Whether for his ex-CO's father or the man himself, he thought it ironic.

It was time he made his way to Main Engineering to meet with Commander Tucker. Hopefully the Chief Engineer was on board, but if not, he would have to persuade him otherwise. Somehow he would then have to lure the Empress there as well. Then all hell would break loose. As he left the shuttlebay, a MACO private he had left stationed outside snapped to attention. He closed the doors and locked them, and then turned to the private. "No one enters this shuttlebay Hawkins. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Major!"

Reed nodded slowly. "Carry on private." He stepped away briskly, the pieces of his plan now all set and in motion.

#

Commander Tucker frowned again at the engineering panel. Reed wanted to disable the engines, likely in a bid to take over the ship in the confusion resulting from the Captain's escape. Tucker shook his head in admiration. How the Captain and T'Pol pulled that off was anyone's guess. But was it wise to side with Reed? He saw the instability that had resulted from Sato's claim to the throne, but Reed and the interests he served might be just as bad. He heard someone approaching and turned. "It's about time."

Archer and T'Pol were standing there behind him. "Sorry we're late," Archer replied flippantly.

"Cap'n!"

Rostov, the only other crewman left in engineering, lay in a heap by the far wall. How had he been subdued so quietly? Archer moved up to Tucker. "Remember when we first met? How we worked together during the NX program and sabotaged Robinson's first flight? I need your help now Trip. We need to access the _Defiant_ 's self-destruct procedures."

"The hell you do," Tucker replied incredulous, his one good eye opened wide. "You can't destroy this ship. It's the prize of the Empire." He looked back and forth between Archer and T'Pol, and then settled on staring down T'Pol. "What sort of things has she been telling you? She can reach into your mind Cap'n. Make you do things."

Archer shook his head and then turned to T'Pol. "Don't I know it," he said with a tinge of humor. T'Pol shrugged innocently. Archer turned back to face Tucker. "This ship doesn't belong here Trip. It's not a prize for the Empire but a bigger threat to the Empire than the rebellion ever was."

"But destroying the ship?"

"We have to."

"Doesn't matter," Tucker replied. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "Empress Sato changed all the command codes. Only she has access to the self-destruct procedures."

T'Pol stepped up to the console, ignoring the Chief Engineer's stares, and tapped out some commands. She didn't appear happy about the results. "He's correct," she confirmed. "The command codes I extracted earlier from the ship's database won't work."

"We'll have to overload the engines then," Archer said looking about Engineering. "Initiate a warp core breach on our own."

Tucker moved over to stand between Archer, T'Pol, and the console, as if protecting his child. Loyalty to Archer was one thing, but destroying a perfectly good warp engine was another. An engine one hundred years beyond anything he had worked with before. The Chief Engineer in him took over. "I can't let you do that."

T'Pol suddenly reached up her hand and applied pressure to Tucker's shoulder and neck. Tucker's eyes rolled back and he collapsed. Archer caught him and eased him to the floor. "That's a handy trick you have," he commented, and then returned his attention to the engineering board.

T'Pol joined him and then pointed to a flashing red indicator. "Commander Tucker has already initiated a plasma injector overload. I believe he was intending to disable the warp drive himself."

"Why would he be doing that?"

T'Pol shrugged. "Unknown. But we can use it to our advantage."

Archer nodded. "Perhaps we can take it one step further."

"Precisely," T'Pol replied and started working at the controls. Her fingers danced over the panel and again Archer was impressed. He had always been aware of her technical abilities, that's why he had chosen her as his First Officer when he briefly commanded _Enterprise_ , but this was something more. Maybe it was just the result of the damn telepathic bond that was forming between them, but he was more and more enjoying being with her. They worked so well together as a team. "Start adjusting the plama regulators to increase the flow," she stated.

Archer adjusted the controls as requested. Encouragingly, the indicators on the panel started glowing amber with a few blinking red. The temperature of the warp plasma also started to steadily increase. They were both too busy to notice when someone else entered Main Engineering behind them.

"Step away from the console," Major Reed said. "And keep your hands where I can see them."

Archer and T'Pol turned quickly. Reed had one of those new phasers from the _Defiant_ pointed in their direction. His lip twitched, perhaps secretly wanting one of them to make a move and force him to use it. His eyes darted around the area, taking in both Rostov and Tucker unconscious on the floor. He was calculating something, but didn't reveal what. With his other hand, he opened and activated his communicator. "Major Reed to Empress Sato. I'm in Main Engineering. I found them."

[ _Last commercial break_ ]


	5. Chapter 5

[Final segment]

Major Reed stood facing Archer and T'Pol, his phaser pointed alternatively at the two of them. "End of line," he said satisfied. The corner of his lip twitched as it was apt to do under pressure.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd bow down and start working for Sato," Archer countered. "How did she finally convince you to comply? With her… charms, no doubt?"

Reed smiled. "Who says I'm working for Empress Sato?"

"You just called her down here."

"And she'll get what's coming to her. Her MACO guards will see to that when I give the order."

"And so you plan to kill her and turn over the _Defiant_ to General Casey? Like a good soldier?"

"I'm not strictly operating under General Casey's orders, although at the very moment he is aiding in a coup d'état on Earth with a faction of the Court. In fact the MACOs on _Defiant_ have been ordered take over the ship and to apprehend or kill Empress Sato and anyone else in Star Fleet who resists."

"But not you?"

Reed shrugged, seeming pleased with himself. "It will serve my purpose in the short term, although in the end General Casey or his faction won't gain control of _Defiant_."

"Who then?"

"Let us say the… section in the Imperial Court I really work for. They're not interested in the _Defiant_ , per se. I've seen plans for a prototype of this ship for years. My section designed it in this universe, and probably in the other as well. The real prize is the weaponry. With control of that, we can control the Empire from behind the scenes. Analyzing a single photon torpedo will be quite illuminating." Again his lip twitched.

"Is that so," Corporal Mayweather said. Reed whirled around, but Mayweather was already moving into Main Engineering, his phase rifle drawn and pointed at Major Reed.

"Stand down Corporal!" Reed snapped back.

"I don't think so sir," Mayweather replied. "I'd like to hear more about this, what do you call it, _section_ of yours. Is it part of the MACOs or Star Fleet? Or some other faction in the Court? It appears everyone was right not to trust you. Whose side are you really on?"

Reed was now pointing the phaser at Mayweather. It appeared to be a stalemate, with neither willing to be the one to pull the trigger first. Conceivably, both could be killed in the exchange. After a few seconds, however, Mayweather's attention was drawn to the lights flashing on the panel behind the others. He was no expert, but the display was obviously designed to attract attention, even beyond the red alert warnings still blaring throughout the ship. "What's going on with the warp engines?"

Reed turned slowly and both he and Mayweather examined the engineering panel for a short time and then faced Archer and T'Pol, their weapons and guard dropping ever so slightly. Archer shrugged and T'Pol shook her head innocently.

Reed gestured with his phaser. "Move further away from the controls."

When Archer and T'Pol were a safe distance away, Reed and Mayweather moved up to the engineering display and studied the output more carefully, each still wary of the other but now their weapons an afterthought. Neither were familiar with warp drives and the like, but it was clearly evident that something was amiss, and whatever was going on, it was getting worse. Reed turned back to Archer. "What the devil have you done to the warp engine?"

Again Archer shrugged. Instead, as if in answer, the computer spoke. " _Warning, plasma imbalance detected. Injector sequence has been locked out. Disengage warp engines or a warp core breach will occur_."

"I think Commander Tucker was trying to disable it somehow," Archer suggested.

"He was supposed to disable it, not rig it to blow," Reed countered.

Mayweather stepped back. "And so Commander Tucker was part of your cabal too?"

Reed raised his weapon and stepped back as well. "Just helping me out," he said. "Making sure we didn't get back to Earth too quickly."

He and Mayweather now pointed their weapons towards Archer and T'Pol. The two of them had been edging their way towards the exit, but now froze in place. Reed waved at them with the phaser to go back to the engineering station. "Disengage warp engines, now!" he ordered.

"We can't help you Malcolm," Archer responded. "I suggest we all abandon ship while we have the chance."

"And why would we do that?" Empress Sato asked. No one had seen her arrive. She was standing in the doorway of Main Engineering and held her own phaser in one hand with her other hand on her hip. Her two MACO guards were mysteriously missing.

" _Warning, plasma imbalance detected. Injector sequence has been locked out. Disengage warp engines immediately or a warp core breach will occur_."

Sato stepped closer to the group. She seemed to have not heard or understood the computer's warning. "Well, well, well. The instigators of the attempt by the MACOs to take over my ship." She looked contemptuously at Reed, but also gave a withering look at Mayweather. "You don't realize how much you've lost."

"What are you talking about?" Reed inquired. He reached down into his pocket to make sure the triggering device was still there and active. He released the safety. He could blow the photon torpedo he left in the shuttlecraft at any time.

Empress Sato smiled, settling her weapon on Reed. "Fortunately, Star Fleet Security has the upper hand with these new weapons and we outnumber the MACOs four to one. They failed to get me, and your mutiny will ultimately fail. When I return to Earth, I will level General Casey's compound and exterminate all those in the Court and in the MACOs who were in on the conspiracy."

"Didn't you just hear what the computer said?" T'Pol asked incredulous. "The warp core is about to breach."

"Then stop it," Sato ordered.

"No," T'Pol answered.

Sato first turned to Archer, but then shook her head. She realized she would get nowhere with him. She then turned to Reed and Mayweather. "Then one of you stop it."

They both still had their weapons drawn, not pointed at anyone in particular now but towards the center of the growing group. Reed's finger hovered over the trigger in his other hand held out of sight. They turned to each other and shrugged. "We don't know how," Reed answered for both of them.

"This is intolerable!" Sato shouted.

" _Warning, warp core breach eminent. Advise ejection of the core_. _Evacuate all lower decks_."

The ship shuddered and those standing stumbled a bit. Before they could all steady themselves, phaser fire erupted in quick succession. The phaser setting must have been on stun, and one by one, Mayweather, Reed, and Sato each collapsed to the floor. Both Archer and T'Pol braced themselves to be next, but the blast never came. They turned to the source of the fire. Tucker was on one elbow, the phaser still drawn, but not pointing at either of them.

T'Pol seemed surprised. "You should still be unconscious," she commented.

Tucker sat up and then rubbed his neck where she had earlier applied the Vulcan neck pinch. "You forgot about all the nerve damage I have on that side of my body," he replied. "I've been awake for some time now and heard everything." He stood up and examined the engineering board. "There still might be time to eject the core."

Archer moved over to intervene. "No Trip. This is what's best for the Empire. Look what this ship has done to us already. General Casey and the MACOs orchestrating a coup. I don't even know who Malcom is working for and this 'section' of his. Conspiracies within conspiracies. The Empire is already weakened by them, and the _Defiant_ has just destabilized the power structure even more. It needs to be destroyed and balance restored."

Tucker hesitated at first. He wasn't quite sure who to trust. Then he remembered the NX program and working with Archer. It had always proved profitable in the past. He stepped back and nodded slowly.

Archer tapped the comm button on the nearest panel. "All hands, this is Captain Archer. Abandon ship. Get to an escape pod and abandon ship."

"We only have a few minutes to escape," T'Pol said and joined Archer. They turned to move to the door.

"What about all of them?" Tucker said before they could get very far.

Archer looked about. Rostov still lay unconscious at his station near the door, and the other three in a group near the feet of the Chief Engineer. Conspiracies within conspiracies, and all of them had betrayed him at one time or another. But, they had been close colleagues for many years. "You're right. Let's get them to an escape pod," Archer finally said. It took them all a couple minutes to drag Rostov, Reed, Mayweather and Sato to an escape pod and strap them in. Fortunately there were some close to the exit of Engineering. There were two remaining seats left in the pod and Archer motioned for Tucker to take one of them. "We'll find another pod," Archer said. "Good luck to you when they all wake up."

Tucker looked like he was having second thoughts when the pod's door slid shut and was ejected out into space. Right after, the _Defiant_ shuddered violently. T'Pol was thrown off her feet and a section of the corridor's ceiling collapsed on top of her. Archer moved over quickly and pulled the material off. Her hand was cut badly and she was unconscious. There was little time, but Archer scooped her up with his arms under her back and knees and started running down the corridor to the next available escape pod. He jumped through the door and sealed the hatch.

Seconds later, the _Defiant_ erupted in a fireball. Secondary explosions ripped through the main drive, nacelles and saucer section. Piece by piece, the once sleek and beautiful starship came apart, and soon enough, the ship from the mirror universe's future was reduced to an expanding cloud of debris.

Within that cloud, a few dozen escape pods weathered the storm of plasma and metal. Many of those pods started well clear of the _Defiant_ , and so survived quite easily. Other pods weren't so lucky. They were knocked about quite violently. Fortunately, the _Defiant_ 's escape pods were designed to survive a warp core breach at close range, and so none were totally lost.

#

T'Pol's eyes opened slowly. She blinked several times as she assessed her surroundings. She and Jonathan appeared to be in an escape pod, although the design was unfamiliar to her. The lighting level was low and she was strapped in her seat, and by the position of her arms floating out in front of her, it was apparent there was no artificial gravity. Jonathan was next to her and the other four seats were empty. He was working the pod's computer panel, although the multitude of red and amber lights didn't bode well for their current condition. "We escaped," she commented. Her voice cracked and was horse.

Archer turned and handed her a bottle that was floating nearby. "Easy now."

She squeezed some water into her mouth. It was cool and refreshing. She must have been breathing though her mouth while unconscious. There was a bandage on her hand and a bruise on her arm. In fact, she felt sore all over. "How long have I been out?"

"Only about an hour."

She recalled the last moments aboard the _Defiant_. Getting the others into the escape pod. The ship lurching. Something had hit her from behind. "You saved me," she added.

Archer shrugged. "Did you think I'd leave you there? My Telsu Ashaya."

She squeezed some more water into her mouth. He had called her by a Vulcan term of endearment. One essentially reserved for married couples. He either was previously well versed in the Vulcan language, which seemed unlikely, or their telepathic bond was continuing to deepen. "No, I suppose not. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What's our condition?"

Archer frowned. "Not good." He then gestured to the panel in front of him. One of the amber lights changed to red just at that moment, seemingly to confirm his assertion. "We were a bit too close to the blast for comfort. Most every system is off-line and life support is at minimum. Not sure how long even that will last."

"The _Defiant_ was destroyed?"

"I can only assume it was. That was one big explosion. We got bounced around quite a bit."

"We did it," T'Pol responded, satisfied. Despite the odds, their scheme had panned out pretty much as they had planned. From Shran handing them over to Sato, to using the Andorian suits to overload the agony booth, to escaping through the Jeffries tubes, to rigging the warp engines to breach, to getting to an escape pod in time… Well, she had Archer to thank for that last bit. She noticed he hadn't returned to working on the computer. A lost cause, perhaps. His hand was floating near hers, and so on impulse, she reached out and grabbed it. She had waited long enough. Vulcans didn't much like physical contact, unless, of course, they wanted it. Archer squeezed her hand back. "And so your Terran Empire is now safe?" T'Pol added. She hadn't done it for the Empire, but it appeared to have been his motivation.

Archer seemed conflicted. "For the time being," he finally said. "I'm beginning to question, however, the stability of the Empire given the level of corruption it appears to generate."

That was encouraging. She repositioned her grip to hold onto his hand tighter. "Are we still in orbit about Rigel Ten?" she asked.

Again Archer shrugged. "There's no way to tell."

T'Pol nodded. Would the last part of their scheme work out as well, or was this it? Would they succumb to a failing life support system in this escape pod? "You don't suppose anything happened to them?"

"I'm hoping it's just taking them a bit longer to find us than we expected."

T'Pol stayed quiet, content to just be holding his hand. After all that had happened, she finally understood her counterpart's logic in choosing Archer as a mate. The Vulcan axiom from the mirror universe might be true, that one person could summon the future, but the other Archer had responded to his wife's comment that it was far easier for two people working together. That other Archer had attributed much of his success to the other T'Pol. To her counsel, her wisdom, her support. T'Pol turned to face her Archer and found he was already looking back at her with a curious expression, almost reverent. She had to agree. It was decidedly more interesting and rewarding to summon the future when in the company of a compatible partner. If this was going to be the end, at least they had discovered that together beforehand.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, sounding as if something impacted the outside of the escape pod. T'Pol raised an eyebrow and Archer looked about expectantly. The pod jerked a bit followed by a scraping sound. At some point it became obvious they were again under the influence of some sort of artificial gravity. "I think we were just tractored into someone's launch bay," T'Pol commented.

"But whose?" Archer wondered. As he said it, the outer hatch of the escape pod was opened. There was the sound of escaping gas, as the pressures equalized. Slowly the hatch angled away and the person who had just opened it became visible, silhouetted with a bright light behind him. The antenna twitching on top of his head, however, made it immediately apparent who it was. "It's about time," Archer said.

Shran stepped forward and regarded the two of them still holding hands. "How sweet," he said. "Lucky for you two, I was still in the neighborhood."

Archer and T'Pol let go of each other and unstrapped themselves from the escape pod's seats. They both stood shakily, still getting used to the gravity, and then stepped onto Shran's ship. They were in the launch bay, the escape pod occupying one of the empty slots.

"There are dozens of escape pods from the _Defiant_ all about, and just as many scavengers trying to pull one aboard," Shran explained. " _And_ Imperial vessels buzzing about trying to stop them and keep order. Lucky for you your pod is a bit battered up and apparently not a high priority, so I was able to rendezvous stealthily at the high point in your orbit and bring you aboard unnoticed."

"We thought you might have forgotten about us."

Shran scoffed at the notion. "We identified your pod immediately," he countered. "At a safe distance, of course. The only one with both a Terran and Vulcan aboard. Cutting it a bit close, don't you think?"

Just then Jhamel stepped forward led by the Vulcan boy. As they arrived, she patted the boy's hand and then smiled. "We've been getting to know each other while you were away. You're adopted son is quite intelligent and has an interesting future in store for him."

T'Pol reached into her pocket and pulled out the data disk she had downloaded from the _Defiant_. She placed the disk in Jhamel's hand. "Here you go. The Federation Charter from the mirror universe. Our payment for your help getting us aboard, and everything else, as requested."

Jhamel nodded and smiled wider.

"We also got this beat up escape pod," Shran remarked tapping on the hatch. He sounded both skeptical and hopeful. "Might prove to have some interesting technology we could use."

Archer turned his attention back to Jhamel. "What do you intend to do with that document anyway?"

"For the future," Jhamel replied tapping the disk. Her smiled didn't waver and she didn't seem inclined to elaborate. "And what about your future Jonathan? What do you plan to do now?"

"I'd advise you lay low for the time being," Shran interjected. "Your names along with everyone else from _Enterprise_ and the _Defiant_ are listed as wanted for questioning. There's apparently been a bit of a shake up in the Imperial Court back on Earth. A new Emperor has claimed the throne."

"We heard something about that," Archer replied. He turned to T'Pol. "I think there are some places on Vulcan where one can disappear for a while."

T'Pol nodded, stepping up closer. "I have a spot in mind on the shores of the Vorath Sea. A nice high latitude region with a relatively temperate climate."

"Sounds delightful," Archer replied. He turned back to their Andorian hosts. "Shran, could we ask you one additional favor and have you drop us off on Vulcan?"

Shran narrowed his eyes. "You owe me one, pinkskin," he said amiably and then extended his arm for Jhamel. She graciously accepted and he started to lead her out of the launch bay. "You know where your quarters are," Shran said as they were leaving. "We'll talk about it at dinner tonight in my private mess."

The Vulcan boy came up to them after the Andorians had left. He was eyeing Archer curiously. Archer couldn't help but think the boy was staring at his ears. "I will come with you to Vulcan, if that is acceptable."

It was the first time he had heard the boy speak. He had a soft calming voice and reminded Archer of a skilled diplomat. "Why not," Archer replied. He was supposedly their adopted son after all. The more the merrier. "By the way, what exactly is your name anyway?"

"Sarek," the boy replied with a bow. "Sarek of Vulcan." The boy then departed leaving Archer and T'Pol alone.

T'Pol finished closing the gap between her and Archer and took both his hands into her own.

"Our son," Archer said with a touch of humor. "So, did our counterparts in the mirror universe ever have children of their own?"

T'Pol nodded. "Apparently it is quite difficult for a Vulcan and a Terran to conceive, but they ended up having three children."

Archer nodded back, moving his hands and placing his arms around her instead. It felt quite natural. Whether it was finally getting over his prejudice against aliens or the effects of the mental bond that had been forming between them or having a shared adventure where the lives were in constant danger or a combination of all three, he couldn't help but be struck by her beauty and be drawn to her. "We better get started then," he said with a wink.

They both wrapped their arms about the other, unable to resist any longer.

THE END

[Closing credits]

TTFN


End file.
